


Abstinence

by MargaretKire



Series: Insatiable [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (kind of), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Derek has a really high sex drive, Desperate Stiles, Happy Ending, It really doesn't work out, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, Self-imposed chastity, So much begging, Stiles' terrible dirty talk, Subspace, but no one can see them, so it's still private
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargaretKire/pseuds/MargaretKire
Summary: Derek’s plan to hide out in the woods like a self-deluded monk might have worked, except Stiles finds him in less than seventy-two hours.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Insatiable [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1280654
Comments: 24
Kudos: 864





	Abstinence

**Author's Note:**

> I was somewhat-seriously considering naming this “Abstinence Makes the Dick Grow Harder.” While it may be a disservice to anyone who has a dreadful sense of humor like mine (aka: no one) I feel that I have made the responsible, adult decision. Now please enjoy all this werewolf porn.
> 
> Thank you, yet again, to the wonderful angelzoo for the excellent beta read-through and enthusiastic cheerleading.

The free weights clanked over Derek’s head as he brought them together. He ignored the sweat building on his face and stinging his eyes, his back sticking to the cheap material of the bench. The abandoned train car was musty, but at least it was quiet. He tried not to notice the daddy long legs that crept along the wall boards next to his head.

Eighty-six.  _ Clink. _ Eighty-seven.  _ Clink _ . Eighty-eight.  _ Clink. _

He had skipped his morning masturbation session.

Eighty-nine.  _ Clink _ . Ninety.  _ Clink. _

He had skipped his post-run session and his lunchtime one as well.

Ninety-one.  _ Clink _ . Ninety-two.  _ Clink. _

He had decided that the only way to deal with his problem was to power through it. He would beat his sex drive the way humans beat alcoholism: by abstaining. So far, he had made it sixteen hours. The last orgasm he’d had was the night before with… with Stiles. That mind-blowing, earth-shattering-

No. He was not thinking about that. About Stiles writhing against him, calling out and-

Dammit. Now he was hard. Hard and straining against his jeans. Grunting, he powered through.

Ninety-three.  _ Clink _ . Ninety-four.  _ Clink. _

He was going to make it through. His erection would eventually wilt on its own if he ignored it long enough. He wiggled his hips from side to side, trying to get more comfortable on the bench. 

Ninety-five.  _ Clink. _

Trying to take the pressure off his cock. 

Ninety-six…  _ Clink. _

Trying to ignore the throbbing between his thighs…

Ninety-

And Stiles’ scent, and his skin and-

Ninety…

Grunting, Derek let go of the weights and hauled himself upright, sending spiders hustling in all directions, before dropping to the dusty floor and starting to do push-ups.

* * *

A day and a half later, he decided that bathing in the creek behind the train car was a great idea. He’d been hard for just over three hours, longer than it had lasted the day before, and he was starting to get a little worried. He’d obviously been making his problem worse all these years by jerking off to a schedule. Now his body expected an orgasm at certain times of the day and it couldn’t understand why they weren’t happening anymore.

Derek pushed himself through the freezing cold water, gasping as the frigid current lapped at his balls and up over his straining cock as he waded deeper. He grit his teeth, then sighed as he finally started to go limp. About damn time. He splashed himself quickly after that, getting as clean as possible before climbing back out. 

Reaching for his clothes hanging over a tree branch, Derek’s keen hearing picked up the sounds of an engine coming down the road about a quarter mile away. His brows scrunched up as he tried pushing the water off himself with his hands, intending on just air drying until he could pull his clothes back on. He froze with his shirt dangling from one hand, pants still hanging in the tree by the creek. He knew that engine.

His first instinct was to shift. But if this was an emergency, and Stiles was coming out to get him because he couldn’t reach him on his phone - the battery had died sometime in the early morning of the first night - then it would be worse if he had to shift back from wolf to human, naked, and try and keep himself together in Stiles’ presence. 

It had only been a little over two and a half days. Two and a half days without an orgasm. Not that big of a deal for most people. But in that span of time, Derek normally would have jerked off a minimum ten times, likely closer to fourteen or fifteen. He was tremendously, achingly hard again just from the sound of Stiles’ goddamn Jeep. 

Gritting his teeth, he pulled his jeans over his wet thighs, the material fighting him as it caught on his skin. He didn’t have time to pull the Henley over his head without it getting stuck over his wet arms and chest, and he also decided that it was a great idea to have something in his hand to hold casually in front of his crotch. 

That just left the zipper on his jeans. He looked down at it in horror. How was he going to get his fly closed? He was so hard he was practically pulsing, his dick thrusting enthusiastically free right where he was meant to fasten his pants. Plus… he hadn’t touched himself when he was hard since secluding himself out here in the woods. If he touched his cock now, he would probably come all over himself.

The Jeep came into view down the path to the train car and Derek was out of time. He swung his back to the approaching vehicle, grabbed himself with a hiss, and forced his hard dick to the left against his lower abdomen, both so that it would fit in his jeans and also, hopefully, be clear of the zipper, and pulled the fly closed, just as he heard the engine shut off behind him.

Strategically holding his Henley so that it hid his angrily throbbing erection, Derek turned back to Stiles, his face already pulled into an exaggeratedly annoyed scowl. He had to get Stiles out of here quick, before he did something stupid. Again.

Stiles was standing there, the door to his Jeep hanging open, just like his mouth. His long fingers were on the door like he was about to shut it. His gaze looked both immediate and far away, eyes trailing all over Derek, getting stuck on his pectoral muscles before wandering down over his low hanging jeans and back up. A sigh escaped him that would have been inaudible to anyone without werewolf hearing.

It was the sigh that did it to him, sounding both content and longing at the same time. A shiver rattled down Derek’s spine, and his dick strained in a totally unnecessary rush of fresh blood, as if it were physically possible for him to get any harder. The stupid organ shifted out of place and found the bare metal of his zipper. Derek clenched his teeth and tried to think of anything that wasn’t getting out of his jeans.

“Stiles,” he growled, trying not to move an inch in any direction. He could feel the metal prongs grating at the vein that ran along the bottom of his erection. “This had better be an emergency.’

“Well, it’s funny you should word it like that,” Stiles said. He must have finally realized that he was just standing there and slammed the Jeep’s door closed. “If you mean, like, an Everybody’s Dying type of emergency, then no.”

“What happened? Is the pack okay?” Derek shuffled minutely on his bare feet, worried that something bad had happened while he was hiding from his… urges. God, his head hurt. “I told the betas to come get me if there was trouble.”

“Uh, no, nothing like that,” Stiles said, waving a hand through the air. He seemed oddly nervous as he took a few steps closer. “I was more concerned that the emergency might be, um, more from your side, big guy.” 

Stiles’ eyes dropped to Derek’s groin and Derek gnashed his teeth together menacingly.

“Stiles,” he began, making his voice as threatening as possible, even though what he really wanted to do was whine. “You need to leave and-”

“I’m sorry,” Stiles blurted out. Derek blinked at him and fell silent. “I’m sorry for whatever I did that made you take off two nights ago. I’m sorry if I was too persistent, if I read the situation wrong.”

He was close enough now that Derek could smell him. He smelled, God, he smelled like sorrow and desire and sex and vanilla and like anything and everything designed to break Derek down.

“I couldn’t sleep last night,” Stiles said. He was close enough to touch if Derek reached out a hand. He gripped his shirt tighter. “After the first time, in the cave-thingy, I thought it might have just been circumstantial, you know? Like, maybe you were just really horny and I just happened to be there. And yeah, I know that’s basically what it was, but you kept staring at my throat and, I dunno. I thought, maybe? Maybe it was a little bit me?”

Derek squeezed his eyes shut and tried to get his breathing under control. So Stiles  _ had _ seen him staring, even in that gloom. Derek had wondered since then. Maybe he’d even secretly wanted Stiles to see the hunger in his eyes... no.  _ No. _ Derek couldn’t think like that. Couldn’t let his mind go there. And now, just the scent of Stiles so close, the heat radiating from his body against Derek’s skin… it was like being edged by a maddeningly slow hand. He swallowed hard. Tried to focus on Stiles’ words and not his scent or his proximity.

“So I started watching you at the meetings,” Stiles continued. Derek could actually hear him licking his lips, his eyes still shut against the enticing picture he knew was right in front of him. He held back a whimper. “And I would see you go from relaxed to wary whenever I came into the room. And okay, I mean that thing had just happened between us and I couldn’t stop thinking about it either, and maybe you were just embarrassed? Or annoyed? Or grossed out? After all, you did get come all over me and it even soaked through to my dick. While I was still hard. And let me tell you, that is a spank bank fantasy you can pry out of my cold, dead hands. But, uh, anyway, I thought you might just not be comfortable with me after what happened.”

Derek took a careful breath in, Stiles’ scent coating his tongue and throat. He tried very hard not to think about his release seeping through Stiles’ shirt and jeans, rubbing into his skin. Stiles discovering he was wet with Derek’s come as he stripped off his clothes at home, smelling like he belonged to Derek. Instead, he covered his eyes with his hands, his shirt brushing his chest as he raised both fists, no longer shielding his current physical reaction from Stiles. It was more important not to let the Alpha red bleed through his gaze, to not let Stiles see how this was affecting him emotionally as well as physically.

“But then I realized,” Stiles continued, now impossibly closer, so close that Derek imagined he could feel the whisper of Stiles’ soft cotton shirt against the hairs below his navel. “You were always different around me. I used to think that it was because I was human and not officially a part of your pack.”

Derek went to interrupt him, to contradict him, his hands dropping and his eyes opening, bleeding crimson, the red glow reflected in Stiles’ wide pupils. Stiles drew in a sharp breath. A shudder seemed to run through him and he leaned in until he could just barely feel Stiles’ body behind his loose clothing. He breathed out and Stiles breathed him in. Stiles breathed out and Derek siphoned him into his lungs.

“But it’s not that I’m not pack. I am, in a way, aren’t I?” Stiles asked softly. Derek nodded, the tiniest movement he could, though it was like being swept along in a tidal wave. “And it’s not just your sex drive, which, yeah, it’s high and  _ so _ freaking hot. Devastating even. But that’s not the only reason you’re careful around me, is it, Derek?”

Stiles paused a moment then, his mouth still open, waiting. Derek searched his face, watched as Stiles lost himself in turn, studying Derek’s eyes, then his mouth. Stiles’ scent flooded with the sharp, sweet scent of pure vanilla, and Derek suddenly realized what the scent was communicating; what it meant.

“No,” Derek breathed. “That’s not the only reason.”

“You… you want me?”

“Yes.”

Stiles didn’t move. His brows were furrowed. Thinking. One finger trailed along Derek’s forearm as Stiles was lost in thought, somewhere far away.

“You’re an Alpha,” Stiles said out of nowhere. Derek started to pull back, but Stiles stilled him with his hand, his eyes lifting to Derek’s. “You give a command and your pack follows.”

“Stiles-” Derek said, the world spinning, crashing in, his euphoria turning rapidly to panic. He never meant to abuse his authority. He didn’t ask to be Alpha, not really. Not like this. He was born a beta into a secure family. He should have been a support, a helper. Not a leader. And now, what if he chose to inflict his need, his desperate cravings, on others? They would have to bend to his will. He was their Alpha, It didn’t matter if they wanted it. Consent could never be guaranteed. He needed to keep that part of himself locked away, hidden. And Stiles-

“I’m not your beta,” Stiles said simply.

Derek blinked at him, the red draining from his eyes. “I know,” he said, his voice harsh and low. Accepting.

“Derek, I’m not your beta,” Stiles said again. He kept his hand on Derek’s arm when he went to pull away again.

“Stiles, I-”

“You can’t control me.”

“I know,” Derek said, desperate, wanting to get away. He hadn’t meant to coerce Stiles, to force him in any way. That's why he’d always kept his distance, had never shown how much he  _ wanted. _ He wouldn’t ever force anyone, let alone Stiles. He could deal with this on his own. He could-

“Derek, _ I’m not your beta,” _ Stiles repeated, more forcefully, and Derek wanted to get away, wanted, horribly, to cry. He was so ashamed, so ashamed that Stiles would think that he was trying to control him.

“I’m sorry,” Derek choked. “I never meant to force you. Stiles. I never meant to-”

“No, Derek, shh,” Stiles was caressing him; his shoulders, his arms. His long fingers petted through the scruff on his jaw. “No, that’s not what I meant. Listen to me, you idiot,” he said sharply when Derek tried to turn away from him. “I’m not your beta. You don’t control me. You can’t control me, not like you do with them. I don’t have those instincts, okay? If I say no to you - which because I have free will, I _ theoretically _ could do - then it means no. But if I say yes,” here Derek finally looked at him, “then I mean  _ yes.” _

Derek’s breath picked up, realizing what Stiles was trying to tell him. Stiles must have seen the dawning comprehension in his face and started nodding, smiling shyly.

“You never have to worry about abusing your authority with me, big guy,” Stiles assured him, squeezing his shoulder. “You basically have no authority over me whatsoever.”

“I guess I should have realized that before,” Derek rasped, his voice still not letting go of the threat of tears. “You never listen to me.”

“See?” Stiles said triumphantly, taking a step back and beaming. “So when I say this, I say it of my own free will: I want to fuck. And fuck. _ And fuck. _ Until you are satisfied. I don’t care if it takes hours. I want it to take hours. I- ahh!”

Derek lunged forward and licked Stiles’ throat, his tongue rasping over the freshly shaved skin, smooth and soft and so markable. “Stiles,” he mumbled into the hinge of his jaw. “Please, I need your mouth, please. Can’t stop thinking about it. Haven’t come in more than two days. Need it. If you want, only if you want.”

“Oh god,” Stiles whimpered. The next moment he was sliding through Derek’s arms on his way to his knees. Derek dropped the shirt, forgotten, when Stiles unzipped his jeans and swallowed him down with zero preamble.

“Mmm,” Stiles commented, bobbing down once, sucking on the way up. Down the second time and-

“I’m coming,” Derek managed, before his knees threatened to give out. He leaned on Stiles’ broad shoulders and moaned and moaned, his release going on and on. “I can’t- I can’t stop. I- uh! Stiles!” He rolled from the first orgasm straight into a second. “Fuck! Oh fuck!”

Stiles needed to pull back and spit, but he went right back in, his moans only spurring Derek on. Derek ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair, gently detaching him after he regained enough control.

“You’re still hard,” Stiles said, awed. He licked gently at the head, cleaning the remaining drops from Derek’s slit, the motion opening the slit up slightly, his tongue touching the delicate flesh inside. Derek felt a spasm wrack down his spine.

“Stiles,” he managed, petting all over his head and neck.

“I bet you could totally fuck me right now,” Stiles grinned up at him. “I bet I can make you come another two times at least. Right, Derek? You’ve gone so long without. I bet you have so much left.” The hand at Derek’s sack made him jump. Stiles rolled it, weighed it in his hand. “Still so heavy. Want to put the rest of this in me, baby?”

Derek leaned over and grabbed him right off the leaf-strewn ground, tossing him over his shoulder and carrying him into the train car. Stiles shrieked, then broke out laughing and smacked Derek’s half-covered ass from upside down. “Now that’s what I’m talking about!” he crowed happily. 

Derek crouched, Stiles still over his shoulder, awkward and too big, but being a good sport about it, and grabbed the futon mattress by one corner and pulled it back outside. The mattress was thin, but new. The train car, on the other hand, was dreary and damp and no place to be romantic with the love of his life. Because, yeah. What was the use of pretending anymore?

“Oh I approve of this,” Stiles said as Derek set him down once he’d flopped the mattress under the big tree that grew between the stream and the train car. “So much better than in there. Derek, I forbid you to live out here anymore.”

“Okay,” Derek said, laying Stiles on his back.

“I want you naked.”

“Okay.” Derek straightened up and shimmied out of his jeans.

“I could get you to agree to anything right now, couldn’t I?”

“Yes.” 

“Say that I’m always right one hundred percent of the time.”

“No.”

“Dammit! You still have some higher brain function going on. I- Oh fuck. Oh  _ fuck. _ I want that in me! Put that in me! Oh my god! That is a first place, blue ribbon dick. I know I just had it in my mouth, but getting to see all of it, all of you, all at once…  _ Jesus _ . Derek, let me get that in me.  _ Now.” _

“Yours off first,” Derek said, gesturing to Stiles’ clothes to indicate what he meant. He felt like he was rapidly losing the power of speech.

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed, trying to pull his shirt off while also struggling out of his pants at the same time. Derek reached down and pulled Stiles’ shoes and socks off and then grabbed his jeans and boxers and stripped them off, turning everything inside out in the process. He tossed the resulting wad of fabric into the grass, before straddling Stiles’ hips and yanking the shirt the rest of the way over his head and off his arms.

“Oh,” was Stiles’ comment at finding them both suddenly naked with their cocks pressed together. He had a momentary look of panic cross his face, his arm drifting over his chest and his hand going down to his groin, like his first instinct was to cover up. He met Derek’s eyes and just like that, seemed to accept that he was safe because he  _ melted _ into the mattress, smiling up at Derek with so much life behind his eyes, Derek couldn’t help but bend down and cover his mouth with his. 

They kissed, sun-dappled shade painting their skin in warm and cool patches. Stiles strained up and rubbed his length against Derek’s, gasping into his mouth, then moaning as Derek repositioned and got his legs between Stiles’ thighs, resting more of his weight on Stiles’ groin. He could feel faint streaks being drawn on the skin of his cock and on his stomach, as Stiles thrust imperfectly up at him, marking him randomly in his quest for friction.

Derek touched as much of Stiles as possible, trading off the hand he was leaning on in his quest for any part of Stiles he hadn’t rubbed scent into yet. He kissed Stiles as his hand finally wandered between Stiles’ legs, palm cupping the head of Stiles’ hard cock as Stiles threw his head back and gasped. The skin on Derek’s palm - where he kept Stiles nestled in the heat of his hand - grew slick as Stiles thrust into him, moaning.

Stiles reached down and pulled his hand away. “Don’t move,” he said, his voice wrecked. Derek froze.

“Stiles,” Derek said.

“Ah! No talking!” Stiles said, his hand flying to his cock and squeezing desperately at the base. “Your voice is stupid-sexy, you know that, right? No! I said no talking!” His other hand came up and covered Derek’s mouth. He lay there for a moment, clutching his throbbing erection with one hand, the other slightly off center against Derek’s lips. Finally his hands dropped away and he sighed. He looked around the grass on either side of the mattress for a moment. “Can you hand me my, uh, clothes ball please?”

Derek slid off of him reluctantly and grabbed Stiles’ pants and boxers. Stiles untangled them just enough to get into his pocket.

“Listen,” Stiles said, fixing Derek with a stern look as he dropped back into position underneath him, clutching a small bottle of Astroglide in his hand. “Seducing you with my awesomeness was just  _ one _ of the many outcomes I foresaw when driving out here, not to mention the one I wanted  _ most, _ but I wasn't actually giving myself a high rate of probability in succeeding, but whatever. I wanted to be prepared because, goddammit Hale, do you know how much I want this?”

“Me too,” Derek managed, kissing him again. He pulled back to see if Stiles had more to say, but he was staring up at him with those fawn eyes, dazed and affectionate and so  _ wondering, _ that all Derek could do was smile at him before going in for another gentle kiss. The gentle kiss turned into a needy kiss, which turned into Derek with his entire tongue in Stiles’ mouth, and Stiles moaning like he was dying and thrusting against him again.

Derek pulled back and got the lube out of Stiles’ clenched fist. He sat back on his heels and looked at Stiles laid out in front of him, his mouth wet and red, freckles and moles trailing all the way down from his throat to his thighs in sporadic clusters, the dappled light catching in his hair and over his skin in golden patches.

He slowly swept his empty hand down the inside of Stiles’ long thigh. “Do you-”

“Yes,” Stiles said instantly, dropping his knees to either side. His gaze went from Derek’s eyes to his cock, still achingly hard and hanging forward under its own weight. “God yes, I want that in me so much, Derek. So,  _ so _ much. Please, please-”

“Okay,” Derek said, dropping his head slightly as a giddy smile snuck over his face without his permission. “If you're sure,” he added, sending Stiles a coy look from under his eyelashes.

Stiles’ mouth fell open. “Oh my God, Derek. Are you…? You are! You’re being cute for me. Oh fuck! You’re killing me, Derek. How could this be any better? I mean worse! It’s horrible! You’re going to have me wrapped around your little finger and doing anything you want just because you already know that look is devastating and-”

Derek unscrewed the cap of the lube and punctured the foil top with a claw, before slicking his fingers.

“Fuck! You can’t just do stuff like that!”

“Like what?”

“Get your claws out and flash your eyes at me and, oh God, Derek. Show me your fangs. Please. Please?”

Somehow managing to maintain a straight face, Derek let his fangs slip down, keeping his mouth parted slightly so Stiles could see. He let his fangs lightly touch his bottom lip. 

Stiles bucked in front of him, whining. “Get in me! Get in me right now!”

Derek reigned his wolf back in, the fangs receding so he could smirk down at Stiles, trying to hide the sheer delight that was running through him at the knowledge that Stiles was actually turned on by his werewolf side. Without further preamble, he slid his lubed fingers between Stiles’ cheeks, rubbing at his hole, the muscle bunching as Stiles’ squirmed and moaned out his approval.

“Yeah,” Stiles sighed, repositioning his legs. “Yeah, like that.” He went completely boneless, his whole body giving in to the fingers between his legs. “So good,” he murmured, making half-lidded, lazy eye contact with Derek. “I might… I might get a little bit stupid for this part, ‘kay?”

“It’s okay, Stiles,” Derek assured him.

Stiles gave him a small smile before letting his gaze wander up to the branches spreading over them and the leaves dancing in the sunlight. Derek concentrated on making it good for him, massaging between Stiles’ cheeks while Stiles softly moaned, his eyes blinking heavily and his lips parted. He looked like he was drifting somewhere far away, unreachable. Derek swallowed hard, his free hand clamping at the base of his own erection.

After a few minutes, Stiles’ moans started to intensify, and then the muscle under Derek’s probing digits opened up and swallowed his fingers. Both of them gasped, Derek going still and Stiles shuddering. The far away hazy look vanished and Stiles focused on Derek with burning eyes. Derek’s fingers were welcomed in until they were as far as they could go inside Stiles’ body.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Stiles twisted under Derek and ground against his hand. It took almost no time for Derek to get another finger inside him. It was as though, now that his body had been breached, Stiles was ready for him almost instantly, his hips pistoning against Derek’s fingers, his body shaking and shuddering.

Derek hurriedly slicked himself up as Stiles herded him forward with insistent heels at the small of Derek’s back, urging Derek’s hips closer into the V of his open legs. Stiles tilted his pelvis and Derek removed his fingers to get a slick grip on Stiles’ thighs, lifting them up and pushing them back over Stiles’ body so he could line up and… and…

“Ugnh!!!!” Derek orgasmed as soon as he penetrated all the way inside Stiles’ channel, the tight clutch overpowering him all at once. Stiles cried out and bore down even tighter. Stiles didn’t come, though his cock throbbed and jumped against his stomach, like he’d almost climaxed but it hadn’t been quite enough.

Derek breathed against Stiles’ throat, getting his bearings. He was still rock hard, buried to the hilt in the pulsating heat of Stiles’ body. He took a deep breath and let it out, focusing. Then he started thrusting. Stiles screamed and flailed like Derek was killing him, but the scent coming off him was pure want, and he had a death grip on Derek with every part of his body, so Derek kept going.

“Derek, ‘m so close,” Stiles gasped in his ear. Derek shuddered and pressed closer, Stiles’ cock rubbing through the hair on Derek’s lower belly. “Mmm, so close… Close…  _ Close! Coming! Ah!” _ Stiles arched backwards, his legs spasming and pulling Derek in tight to his body. Derek bent over him to get his lips on Stiles’ chest, Stiles’ mouth out of reach with the way he was straining back. Stiles’ channel throbbed and Derek felt Stiles’ release pulse between them, hard enough to spatter the underside of Derek’s chin as he bowed over Stiles’ body.

Derek came inside him for the second time, unloading into Stiles as he licked the come from Stiles’ chest. It was everywhere, streaked between them in salty droplets. Derek was drowning in the scent, his tongue seeking out each little splatter on Stiles’ chest and abdomen that he could reach without slipping out of him.

Derek gathered Stiles up below him as they both came down from their high, drifting and warm. He wrapped his arms around the outside of Stiles’ bent legs, holding Stiles’ legs to his ribs, so that Stiles could give in and relax without his legs unfolding. As soon as he realized what Derek was doing, he groaned and went limp.

“You’re gonna spoil me,” Stiles slurred. “It’s like you can read my mind.” He clenched and then relaxed again, both of them groaning. “You’re not as hard as you were, but you’re not soft either.”

“I’m sorry.”

Stiles shook his head uncoordinatedly. “Naw, you kidding? ’s great. I fucking love it. Want you to wear me out. Every goddamn day. ’Kay, Der? Every day.”

Derek buried his face in his neck so Stiles couldn’t see the awe and gratitude on his face. He was all the way hard again so he started slowly rutting into Stiles’ pliant body, kissing and nipping at his throat.

“You’re fucking perfect, Derek, you know that?” Stiles asked, petting over Derek’s hair and down his back. “I mean it, though, about not being out here anymore. No more living in train cars and crap, ‘kay?”

Derek chuckled into the side of his neck. “Okay, Stiles.”

“No more going where I can’t find you,” Stiles continued, twisting to awkwardly kiss Derek on the ear; the only skin he could reach from his folded up position.

“Whatever you say.”

“In fact,” Stiles said, stopping to moan as Derek adjusted his angle and continued to rock languorously into him. “In fact,” he continued, between little gasps for breath, “you should move in with me.”

Derek’s hips went still. He pulled back enough to see Stiles’ eyes, gauging his level of sincerity. He was smiling slightly, though his eyes were nervous. His long fingers wandered anxiously over Derek’s shoulders and up and down his arms.

“My place is bigger,” Derek said.

Stiles beamed. “So it is. And I do have a lot of stuff.”

“That works out then,” Derek said, leaning more of his weight on Stiles as he began rocking again.

“Yeah,” Stiles murmured. “I bet we could find some interesting places in your loft where we could get accidentally stuck. You know, really wedged in together. For old time’s sake.”

“I already regret this.”

“No, you don’t.”

“No. I don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> While I feel like this series has found a ‘happy ending’ (I told you my sense of humor is terrible) I love Sterek and am open to any suggestions or prompts for another short series like this one. Let me know your thoughts here or on Tumblr @mothdustmouth
> 
> Thank you all for your comments and thoughts. I love talking to you guys.


End file.
